The Institution
by VeeVours
Summary: AU once you enter the institution you can not leave till the doctors say you can and they never say you can. M for blood and crazy children


Title: The Institution

Summery: AU once you enter the institution you can not leave till the doctors say you can and they never say you can.

I own nothing

…-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-(0-0-0)-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-…

At the institution we have regular meals at regular times. We have someone that dresses us and baths us. We want for nothing we're expected to do nothing except show up for our appointments and take our meds. To some it sounds heavenly but it's not. Once you enter the institution you can not leave till they say you can and they never say you can. There's no freedom to do as you please, you can't even go to the restroom by yourself. You can not join the institution, not that anyone would want to. No, they picked us to come here, took me for my home to come here.

And they think I'll forget. They think if they put drugs in me that I won't know what they did, that I well forget my old life, my real life. Well their wrong, they can't make me forget. I know what happened, not that anyone will ever believe me, not now anyway, not after they know that I've been here, and for so long too. No matter, everyone that knew the old me probably thinks I'm dead, and that's fine. Who knows maybe I am, that would not surprise me.

To think two years ago I was so happy. I had friends, family, freedom and truly a happy life. But now after they came and took me away all I have is this. This white room with one barred window and two beds, one for me and one for him, him being my room mate, blond hair and blue eyes. He once told me his true name but I don't remember it and I don't think he does either. I know they named him Alois, I don't know if he likes it or not. He never felt the need to tell me and I never felt that need to ask. I think his demon likes the new name but I would not know, his demon never talks to me. Then again I never tried to talk to him.

I don't know much about Alois's demon. Alois never tells me what they talk about anymore. We're not really allowed to speak of what happens when we are alone with our demons. If you do and they find out you get punished. All I truly know of the demon in the man is that he never feels like talking around me and that he has yellow eyes with black hair, filthy demon.

I have a demon too! He tells me all the time not to call him that. That I should call him by his name, but I think that would make him feel like a human and he's not one, so I don't. He has the same color hair as the one that takes care of Alois. But my demon's has eyes that are red. I find his red eyes reflect who he is, evil and a demon. My demon also gave me a name just like Alois's demon gave him. My name is Ciel not Alois. I hate the name Ciel, for it's not my real name. I have tried very hard to remember my real name but it's gone. The drugs do that to me they make me forget.

I slowly open my eyes and just look up at the ceiling, concrete with padding hammered on to it. They tell us that it's there so that if we jump to high we don't hit or heads. I know that's a lie, not just because everything they say is a lie but because if I jump on the bed I can't even reach the ceiling. Alois was there when I tried it and he just laugh at me and called me short. What an unpleasant day that was. I don't like being called short and Alois knows that. I think that's why he said it .

The knock that came from the door was so loud that all of the thoughts I just had where lost to me. After a second or two the door was thrown open and it let in all of the light from the outside hall. I can see other demons and there charges walking back and forth in the hall way, how mundane. A very happy Alois walks into the room carrying what looks like a muffin with him, smells of blueberry, I like blueberries. His demon is right behind him looking as apathetic as always.

"Oh! Ciel you're up!" Alois yelped in a happy voice, I just grunted in return "See Mr. Claude I told you he would be up! Yummy muffins can wake anyone up. Even a beautiful sleepy Ciels" Alois turned towards me and smiled one of his good mood smiles; this meant that he was unstable and that he must not have taken his pills. Alois was never happy when he was on his meds.

Alois's demon just turned my way and did a little bow before making sure that Alois was in our room. The yellow eyed man looked around the room. His eyes were studying ever little thing, looking for any one object that was not in order. It was important that nothing was out of order. If it was, Alois or I would be punished and I'd rather that did not happen again. Quickly seeing that everything was properly placed, he shut and locked the door leaving me and Alois alone in our room.

Alois moved slowly towards the wall to turn on the light before he turned back to face me. The smile still planted on his pale face. "I got you a muffin Ciel! See how nice I am" he moved closer to my bed and handed me the muffin. Sitting up and leaning against the wall I just looked at the muffin in my hand. This reaction must not have been what Alois had wanted me to do for the longer I just stared at the muffin the more he lost his smile.

He put his hands on his hips and yelled "well you are going to eat it aren't you!" I just ignored him and continued to stare at the muffin, not knowing if I should eat this now or wait to eat it later. "Fine if you don't want it, give it back!" he yelled again starting to make a grab for the muffin. Feeling I might have really pisst him off this time and feeling a little hungry I slowly took off the rapping, and started to eat the muffin. This must have satisfied him because the smile came back on to his face and he did not take my muffin away.

My roommate walked over to his bed he sat down and was quiet as he watched me eat my muffin. Watching me eat is a habit Alois has just stated to pick. The more time I spend in this room with him the more I think he's crazier now then when we first met. This thought does not surprise me for I believe that's what all of the demons want, to make us crazy and for us to forget that we're not.

Alois started to swing his legs back and forth causing his bed to squeak and for him to hum along with it. "You know Ciel I like your eyes" I just stared at him not saying a word. Chewing on my muffin, it was as I suspected, blueberry. "Them being to different colors is so very lovely, but you know I like the red one more for I already have blue" as he said this he pointed to his own eyes as if to show me that his eyes where blue.

"You know what your eyes remind me of?" I gave him a questioning look for him to continue. He bounced up and down on the bed as he sang out his answer "They remind me of the eyes of a blind cat. You know where one eye is blue and the other is green only you have red and it is a lovely red eye too!" Not feeling too impressed by the answer he gave, I once again said nothing. Its best not to when he gets like this. "It's funny because you are blind." A fit of giggles fell from his lips. I just stood up and made my way over to the trash can to throw away the rest of the muffin that I did not eat, mostly the crumbs. I do love muffins and did eat quit a bit of it.

As I dropped it in the trash can, suddenly everything went black. I new it was Alois I could feel his hand on me right eye. He leaned in close and whispered in my ear "Well only half blind right?" I could feel his breath on me neck, he was so close to me. I hate it when people are close to me. Alois knows that. I figure that's why he's doing it so I just stood there waiting for him to get bore. "Hey Ciel, if I steal your good eye would that make you all the way blind?" He cupped his hand as if he was going to steel it right at that moment. I would not be to surprised if he tried too.

Not wanting him to test his theory out I answered this time "yes." Very to the point and very boring hopefully his mood will pass soon and he will be back to normal or well as normal as Alois can be.

Feeling happy that he got me to say something Alois removed his hand from my face and happily went back to sitting on his bed. "Oh well in that case, can I have the one that's not working right?" Giving him a bored look I crossed my arms over my chest and shook my head no.

He gave me a look of fake hurt and then giggled some more "well you're no fun!" I just left him to his laughter and went back to sitting on my bed. Hopefully he would just go back to sleep. He rolled on to his side and looked straight at me. "You know Ciel I love you right?" All of the traces of fun that was on his face not but a moment ago were now gone. I looked over to him and nodded my head yes. Happily he jumped up from his bed and ran at me pulling me into a big hug. "Such a cute little brother I have."

This was all part of his delusion. This is what they made him think. It just makes me sad that I really am not his brother. I don't remember that much of my old life but, I remember wanting a brother so I guess that's why I never stopped him from thinking that we where. That and it made him happy. I would rather have a happy Alois then a mad Alois.

"You'll never leave me?" I just stood there and let him do as he pleased. "Not you Ciel never you." he weaved his hand in and out of me hair as if he was petting me and who knows he might have been. Something in me felt like this is all I would ever need in this world, hugs and love. But that something was stabbed in the heart by what I heard next.

"Oh look how cute, a family hug." I knew voice, that perfectly pitched low voice, I hate that voice. I pushed Alois away from me, rather rudely. With the blond out of my way I could see him, the man that took me away from my happiness, my demon or as he likes to go by, Sebastian. His red eyes filled with some sick kind of humor and his black hair perfectly framing his pale face except for some strains of hair that fell right in the middle of his eyes. He was in his lab coat like always, pure white void of all stains. He held a vial of drugs in his left hand. He let a smirk fill his face at the scene I had just made.

He walked into the room and came my way. When he was right in front of my bed he tilted his head sideways and said. "Well shall we start the day young Ciel?" How I hate this man.

…-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-(t-b-c)-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-…

So yah! lots of Alois and muffins. I don't even like muffins….F U muffins f u

Anyway I hope that someone out there likes this and leaves me a review. If not, well then, I'm not going to finish this and I will be sad…oh well, you're lost not mine

Another thing, I need someone who will Bata this story's more sexy scenes because my mom's not going to do it. Oh, by the way, yes my mom looked this over for me and yes I am 19…I know I'm a loser oh well!


End file.
